Some articles formed from ceramics or ceramic matrix composites (CMCs), alone or in combination with a metal or alloy, are more easily formed out of multiple parts. For example, the geometry of the article may be complex and may be difficult to form in a single piece. However, joining multiple parts, where at least one of the parts is formed of a ceramic or a CMC may be difficult, as the melting point of the ceramic or CMC may be very high, or the ceramic or CMC may decompose before melting.